


Anduin, Greatstaff of Khadgar

by regina_stellaris



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Sex, Mirror Images, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Humor, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, and has weird ideas, crack!fic, set before Warlords of Draenor, some tears, this is what happens when a World of Warcraft nerd loves the Warcraft movie way too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_stellaris/pseuds/regina_stellaris
Summary: What if Aluneth is not the only mage staff with a presence in it?





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in six years and also the first that I publish on this site. Please be gentle.  
> It's not beta read, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I regret nothing.

Khadgar is not amused.

He's spent the better part of his stay in Dalaran in meetings with the Council of Six, trying to make them see the error of their ways. Exiling the Horde mages from Dalaran has been a terrible mistake, and Khadgar wants to make things better, yet none of the members listen to him. They're all too easily swayed by Jaina's heartfelt speech, in which she damns the Horde to the Twisting Nether and back and paints the Alliance in a far too innocent light.

And then the matter of Atiesh's new ownership comes up.

Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian, had been shattered upon Archimonde's destruction of Dalaran. Only thanks to a few mighty heroes who ran all over the world to gather the splinter's, the raven figure and the handle could the staff be put together again. Ever since then, it had resided in Dalaran and had waited for its new owner.

Until now.

"I cannot take it."

"Yes, you can," Archmage Modera points towards the altar over which Atiesh is floating up and down in short rhythmic movements, "You should have been its wielder a long time ago."

"No," Khadgar shakes his head slightly, "I am not the Guardian."

"Yes, you are not," Modera whisks a streak of her long gray hair out of her eyes, "However, this is not the same Atiesh wielded by the Guardian Medivh. It was cleansed in Stratholme by the heroes and has ever since omitted a presence of gentle calmness. Thus it is a new staff altogether, one that is in dire need of a new name." Khadgar looks at her, a little dumbfounded. Modera smiles, "You are not the only one who knows how to use words as weapons."

Khadgar sighs, running a hand through his graying hair. He feels tired and awake all the same, not knowing what is going on. His stay in this city puts him on edge, but the why of the equation escapes his knowledge. Modera puts a gentle hand on his shoulder, smiling at him in a way that makes him blush despite his age before she leads him towards the altar.

Although he's not touching the staff, he feels a calming presence emitting from it, like a gentle stream flowing into a pond. It strikes something deep within Khadgar, and he feels his eyes water; it's like meeting an old friend. He sniffs, wiping the tears away and Modera pretends not to have noticed Khadgar's emotional reaction. She waves her hand, and a small staircase appears out of thin air, spanning the short distance from the platform to the altar.

"Khadgar," she says, shoving him towards the stairs softly, "Take it. Do you not hear it? The staff calls to you."

His heads wipes around to her before he closes his eyes and listens. At first, he does not hear anything but his own breath, but there is a faint whisper at the back of his mind. It grows steady the more he concentrates on it, forming into spoken syllable, then into words.

 _Khadgar_ , it whispers, _Khadgar._

Khadgar knows that voice, dreams of it any time he closes his eyes. Tears form and fall, but he does not care as he practically runs up the stairs and grips the staff's handle. It feels warm to the touch, so warm, just like _him._ Khadgar is so happy he wants to weep. The staff pulses beneath his hand like a heartbeat, strength exuding from every fiber. And then it speaks to him in his mind, not faint, but clear as day.

 _Finally, bookworm,_ it says in the voice of Anduin Lothar, his commander, his friend, his _lover._ Khadgar presses the staff against his body as if embracing it, Modera all but forgotten, _I've been calling you for weeks. Took you long enough to open your stupid ears._

"Anduin," Khadgar chokes, "How?!"

 _You are the smart one out of the two of us_ , Anduin's voice deadpans, _You figure it out._

Khadgar chuckles, before strapping the staff to his back and grinning like an idiot. The stuff hums at his back obviously pleased to still be so close to him. Modera has an amused smile on her lips, one which Khadgar has seen far too often on the women in his life. With shaky legs he descends the stairs, not looking back, and follows Modera out, Anduin's presence calming him greatly. He cannot believe that his lover is back, even if it is naught his body, but his soul entirely. Some part of him thinks that this must surely be a dream and that he's going to wake up anytime soon.

 _This is not a dream_ , Anduin says in his head, an amused tone in his voice, _You're not getting rid of me so easily, bookworm, which you probably know as of five minutes ago._

A chuckle is Khadgar's answer before he steps out into the night. Here in Northrend, the sky is filled with light, painting large curtains of blue and green among the stars. Khadgar usually thinks of it as the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, but now, the staff on his back can count itself his number one. Atiesh grows warm on his back; Anduin probably blushed.

_Shut up, Khadgar._

"We'll talk tomorrow about this situation. Rest well, Khadgar", Modera bids him farewell, a smile on her face as she goes towards the Violet Citadel and her quarters. Khadgar looks after her for a few seconds before walking into the opposite direction. He's rented a room at the Dalaran inn, one that overlooks the large stormy peak next to the floating city, but Khadgar doesn't spare a glance for it. All of his attention focuses on the staff on his back which emits the presence of the one person he's missed the most in the last two decades. Just thinking about it, his eyes water, but he keeps himself together until he's finally in his room.

The way to the inn is short, and only moments later, Khadgar stands in his room, Atiesh firmly grasped between his hands. He strokes his thumb over the wood and the staff hums, like the purr of the cat. Khadgar grins and sits down on the bed.

"You always liked it when I caressed you," he whispers and hears laughter in his mind.

 _And I still do_ , Anduin hums quietly, _You always liked it when I held you tight._

"I think I still do, but I don't know," he whispers in earnest, slumping forward. Leaning his forehead against the raven figure he whispers, "I've missed you so much, Anduin."

 _Me too,_ Anduin says hoarsely, his voice full of emotion, _I don't know why I'm here, but I thank everyone who had a hand in this that I met you again._

Khadgar smiles while tears run down his cheeks. He wipes them away only to have new flowing down, "Me too, Anduin, me too."

They sit in silence together, the man and his staff, before Khadgar yawns loudly and stretches. Anduin makes a bemused sound, before whistling appreciatively when Khadgar starts removing his robe overcoat and then his robe.

 _Go a little slower_ , he demands breathlessly, and Khadgar laughs. This is so typically _Anduin_ that he can't help but oblige, running his hands over his chest when he finally gets rid of the cloth. _Yeah, that's it, let me see you._

The archmage looks down his body and blushes, not knowing what Anduin could possibly find attractive after all these years. The hair on his chest is splotched with gray, the flesh marred by ugly scars. The baby fat the warrior always adored him for is gone, replaced by smooth muscles and some light wrinkles Khadgar absolutely hates. He stares down at himself, disgust evident, but hears Anduin scoff in his head, even though he's not touching the staff. He files that information for later and touches the handle, before feeling a surge of warmth through the wood.

 _Khadgar_ , Anduin whispers sultry, _You're by far the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. If anyone should be ashamed here, it should be me. I've lost a ridiculous amount of weight and don't even have any hair whatsoever!_ Despite his feelings, Khadgar snorts with laughter, his entire frame shaking. Feeling Anduin grin, he strokes the handle up and down, hearing Anduin hum in pleasure, _So don't you dare think that you're disgusting, you hear me? Or I'll have to get out of here and prove you how wrong you are._

Still laughing, Khadgar puts Atiesh on the bed and bends down to open his boots, again getting naught but an appreciative whistle from the staff. It seems he has to touch it to hear Anduin speak in his mind in all clarity. However, if Anduin puts enough energy behind it, he can hear him even if they are not in contact. This is something that he has to test in all its complexity, but right now, he just wants to get comfortable. Finally getting his boots loose, he lets both of them drop to the floor and proceeds to lie down, the staff next to him. Putting a hand around the frame, he drags it towards him like he would a lover. Khadgar knows the exact moment it touches his skin, for Anduin's smugness crashes over him like a wave.

 _You really are desirable_ , Anduin's grin is so evident in his voice that Khadgar almost sees it before him again, _You get me so hard._

Khadgar snorts, "Is this what our relationship has come to? You making me laugh?"

 _I hope not_ , Anduin says, calming down significantly, _If I could, I would do something like project a corporal image of my body into the room with you._

One of the mage's eyebrows goes up, "Where did you learn that?"

 _Give me some credit here, bookworm_ , Anduin says in mock hurt, _I've been in this city for almost eight years. Of course, I've picked up some fancy mage talk on the way._

Khadgar contemplates this for a moment then smirks, "So, someone else held your staff?"

Anduin groans, _Who's making jokes now?_

Khadgar just smiles, "I can't believe I really am talking to you."

_Believe me, I'm real._

"But ... what I don't understand is ... how. How can you be in Atiesh, Anduin? Why are you even still on Azeroth?"

 _This I don't know_ , he hears Anduin sigh and cradles Atiesh against his body, stroking its frame. Anduin hums, _Keep doing that._

"I will for as long as you want," Khadgar whispers. He swallows, "What do you remember of your last ... day?" He chokes on the last word and a wave of affection surges into him.

 _Well_ , Anduin sounds unsure, _I remember the ambush and fighting against the orcs. Then this big fellow, Orgrim Doomhammer I think, shattered my sword, kicked away my shield and bashed my skull in._ Khadgar flinches, memories flooding him. How he'd cradled Anduin's shattered body to his own, sobbing as the man he loved lay dead in his arms. He shudders and tries to shake the memories off before he succumbs to them, _I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that._

"It's alright," Khadgar smiles, but it's watery, "Please, continue."

 _After I had died, I felt my soul leaving my body. I went to a dark place, where nothing exists but a shadow of the world of the living tinged in black and white. I saw you, Khadgar_ , he pauses, then sends the image of his hand stroking the mages thick gray locks before settling his hand on Khadgar's cheek, his thumb rubbing circles into the skin under his eye, _I wanted to comfort you, I wanted it so bad. You looked so broken, and I wanted to make you feel better. But I couldn't. I screamed your name directly into your ear, and you didn't even flinch, so I figured after a while that you couldn't hear me._ Anduin sounds like he's taking a breath, then he continues, _I stayed by your side, watching you throwing yourself from one dangerous plan into another. I wanted to smack you so bad._

"You were not the only one. Shortly after your death", Khadgar swallows softly, before continuing, "Turalyon came to me, telling me to turn my grief into passion and to use it to fight against the orcs. He made it clear that if I continued to search for a way to end my life prematurely, he would kill me."

Anduin chuckles, _I know why I liked that kid._

"You were right. He was a great commander. I don't know what became of him after we went to Outland together, but I pray every day that he and Alleria will return to us." Khadgar clears his throat, "I interrupted you."

 _It's alright,_ Khadgar has the feeling that, if Anduin could, he would trail open mouthed kisses on Khadgar's skin, _Anyway, do you remember the fight against the battalion of orcs near Nethergarde?_

"Against the warlock?"

 _Yes, against the warlock. I stayed by your side in that battle, too, and when the warlock saw us, he somehow ... I don't know how, but he saw me, Khadgar,_ Anduin's voice grows ever quieter, and Khadgar nestles his cheek against the raven figurine, _He saw me, then took a stone from his pouch and concentrated. The stone glowed purple, and I felt some kind of drag towards it before it sucked me in like child's play. I yelled, screamed your name. You didn't ... no, you_ couldn't _hear me. I was banished into that blasted thing, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get out._ Anduin takes a breath, before he continues his tale, _After a while, it started to change me. The stone made me angry, impatient, made me feel hatred towards you because you didn't do anything to prevent my incarceration. It poisoned my thoughts, made me feel as if I hadn't ever loved you at all as if I had manipulated you into being with me just because I could. It tried to turn me into a broken image of myself, one that wasn't fueled by righteousness but anger._

"Oh, Anduin," Khadgar caresses the staff slowly, "How long did you have to suffer this state?"

 _I don't know. It's blurry, like something is trying to make me forget this part of my life,_ he chuckles darkly, _Sorry, this part of my death. The next thing I knew was that I was in here, and someone was placing me in that weird arcane force field thingy where you found me._

"This is indeed very puzzling," Khadgar murmurs to himself, "Perhaps something happened when the heroes Modera told me about killed Atiesh and cleansed the staff."

_Atiesh? Khadgar, is there something you're not telling me?_

"Don't worry, Anduin, everything is fine," Khadgar nudges his nose against the wood, "I don't know much, but from what I've gathered, Atiesh manifested in Stratholme in the form of a demon. I'm not sure if there ever was a presence in the staff, but if it was, then perhaps the cleansing made place for you."

Anduin is silent for a minute, _Alright, I think I get some of it. What you're saying is that, from now on, this will not be called_ Atiesh _anymore, but_ Anduin?

"If that pleases you?", Khadgar feels something stir within him when the staff hums with smugness. Desire courses through him like a wildfire; he tries to reign himself in, but Anduin has other plans.

 _Khadgar,_ he whispers wantonly, _I wish I could show you how much I've missed you. I used to imagine all the things I would do to you when we'd be finally together again, but now I can't do a damn thing about it._

Even hearing the voice of his lover and the words he speaks make Khadgar go hard in his pants. He huffs a deep breath before sliding his hand down his body before he palms himself through the cloth, "You can _command_ me to do them," he purrs while licking his lips. Anduin goes still, the warmth beneath his hand on the staff intensifying. Khadgar hears him chuckle, contemplating. He lies there, moving his hand ever so slightly, small gasps escaping his lips at the friction he's creating. Finally, Anduin relents and the staff starts humming beneath his fingers.

_Alright, you naughty little mage. You've got yourself a deal._

The mage laughs and drags the staff even closer if that is possible. Somehow he knows that this night will be one of the most memorable of his life, given the difficult circumstances. But Khadgar is known for his impossible plan, and he isn't one to shrink away from a challenge, either.

He does not find sleep that night.

 


	2. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop writing ...  
> Again not beta read, you have been warned.
> 
> I regret nothing.

_How are we going to do this?_ , Anduin's voice is thick with want. He sends an image of himself licking his lips into Khadgar's mind and the mage groans deeply, a low guttural sound.

“Tell me what to do,” he whispers quietly, “Command me. I trust you, Anduin.”

 _I know_ , there is the smugness again, then, _Lie on your side. I want to see you completely when you come undone._

Khadgar obeys, turning onto his left side and looking at the staff next to him, putting it a few inches away from his body. He imagines Anduin lying there, watching him and squirms at the thought. Moonlight shines in from the window and illuminates him in an unearthly light, making the paleness of his skin a stark contrast to his dark hair and eyes. He swallows, “I'm ready.”

Although Khadgar is not in direct contact with the wood, he feels Anduin's desire emitting from it and also hears something akin to an intake of breath, _You are beautiful, Khadgar, you know that? I can't wait to see that pale skin of yours marked by harsh grips and flushing with desire,_ Khadgar's breath hitches, _If I could, I would pin you down onto the mattress and kiss you until your lips are red and swollen, just for me, silencing your gasps and moans with my tongue. I want to taste you so bad._ Khadgar licks his lips, _What do you taste like?_

“I drank some Dalaran Noir in my meeting earlier,” Khadgar describes. He tries to be as clear as possible so that Anduin can at least imagine it, “Then I ate some of the dried mangoes. Other than that, I should taste the same as always.”

 _I don't care. I want to map your mouth with my tongue again and kiss you until you forget your name,_ while Anduin talks, Khadgar's hand starts drifting down to his crotch again, but he stops just before it. Anduin sends a wave of appreciation towards him that makes him a little dizzy, _Don't you dare touch yourself until I tell you, bookworm._

“Yes, C _ommander_ ,” Khadgar says, putting emphasis on the title. Anduin gasps and the heat of the staff is now so hot that Khadgar can feel it from inches away, “I hope the bed doesn't catch on fire if you continue like this.”

 _Yes, well, this is the only way I can express myself,_ Anduin sounds like he's pouting. Khadgar knows this tone because, while not usually, Anduin did it once or twice during their relationship. He smiles. His hand wanders from his stomach to the staff, touching it. The wood beneath his fingers cools almost instantly so that he won't be burned by it.

“Fascinating. You seem to be able to heat and cool the wood at will and at a moments notice.”

 _I know,_ Anduin says, _It's something I figured out while I was bored out of my mind._ His voice is tinged with impatience and Khadgar rolls his eyes at his next words, _Can we hurry up? I want to see you shake apart._

“I know,” Khadgar says before letting his hand card down the handle, then up again to fondle the raven figure atop it, “But perhaps I'm able to find a spell to give you a corporal body so that we can do this face to face. If you could, for example, be summoned like a water elemental while heating up and cooling down at the same time-”

 _Khadgar,_ Anduin interrupts him, _I love your dirty talk, really, I do, but right now I'm not in the mood to experiment around with all this stuff. We can talk about it tomorrow and then figure something out. Right now I want to see you sweaty and naked before me, screaming my name while I tell you how I would pleasure you if I could._ Khadgar's breathing grows labored again and Anduin grins smugly, the mage can hear it in his lover's voice, _So stop stroking me and do as I say._

“But I've always loved stroking you,” Khadgar whines. He doesn't care that he sounds younger than a teenager right now, he wants to touch the staff if only to imagine it as Anduin's body.

 _Believe me, I love it too,_ Khadgar practically hears the wiggling of Anduin's eyebrows, even if they're only imagined, _But first, we're taking care of you. You look like you're ready to come any minute._

Khadgar looks at his swollen member, then shakes his head, “Not even close.”

 _Really?,_ smugness washes over him, and Khadgar thinks that he's stepped into some kind of trap, _Prove it, then. Do as I say, and do it now._

The mage decides that he likes it when Anduin talks to him that way, then waits for instructions. He concentrates and sends a wave of love and trust into the staff, which is returned with the feeling of equal affection, “Alright, commander.” He's completely pliant, his body going slack with submission.

The staff seems to shudder, _My naughty little mage,_ he whispers, _Do you still remember what I did to you first when we were together?_

“Yes,” Khadgar answers, “But stop asking questions and order me, _dammit._ ”

 _Alright, alright,_ Anduin hums, _Impatient, much?_

“Anduin, by the Light, I swear to you-”

 _Okay, I get. My mage is touchy,_ Khadgar roles his eyes at the staff, before Anduin says in his commanding voice, _Close your eyes, Khadgar._

Khadgar obeys without a second thought, the presence of his lover making him feel naught but trust and security. The occasional hum emitting from the handle is a pleasant buzz beneath his body, and he concentrates on the sensations on his skin, the linen sheets scraping against it, the heat of the staff and the puffiness of the cushions in his back. He lies still, taking relaxed breaths and waits for another order. He does not have to wait long.

 _Lick the fingertips of your right hand, Khadgar,_ the mage's right hand wanders to his mouth, his tongue flicking out, tasting salty sweat and ink on his fingers, _When we were together, I always kissed you on the neck, marking you as my own. I didn't care if anyone saw the hickeys; on the contrary, I wanted everyone to know that you were – are mine,_ Khadgar shudders, his fingertips moist and slippery, _Yes, that's it. Now, let them trail to your neck. Imagine them as my tongue sliding up towards your ear, the point where you've always been so sensitive. I remember how I once made you come just by biting your earlobe and playing with it in my mouth._ While Anduin speaks, Khadgar does as he is told, his fingers leaving a wet trail on his neck. His breathing grows rough, and a moan escapes his lips, the humming growing in intensity, _Pinch your neck above your pulse. I always bit you there, leaving a bruise for all to see._

His breath hitching, Khadgar carefully takes his skin between his index finger and thumb, before pressing it together. The light spike of pain goes directly to his groin, fueling his arousal in a way nothing else ever did. He gasps, “Anduin.”

 _I'm never getting tired of you saying my name like that,_ Anduin sounds like he has to catch his breath, _Now, Khadgar, imagine my tongue wandering higher to your earlobe_ , Khadgar's fingers move upwards, _Now take your earlobe with your wet fingers and squeeze it, rubbing your thumb over it._ His eyes are still closed, so Khadgar can imagine Anduin actually doing this to him. He imagines how his lover would look at this moment; his blue eyes shining brightly, his hair framing his face and falling down, his body looming over the mage's and pinning him down with his weight. Another gasp escapes him, this one from deep within his throat. The staff shudders on the other side of the bed while Khadgar pleasures himself, his ear growing hotter the more attention he gives it.

After a minute or two in which Khadgar's done nothing but touch and massage his earlobe, Anduin seems to have enough, _You're such a good boy, doing everything I tell you,_ he purrs, _Moisten your fingertips again,_ when Khadgar's done as he ordered, Anduin looks him over, making an appreciative sound that goes straight to the mage's groin, _You look so good, ready to take my orders. Now let your fingers trail down your chest, towards your right nipple. Imagine me running my tongue flat against your skin, When I reached it, I would poke that sensitive little bud with the tip of my tongue, before drawing around in circles, only to take it into my mouth and suck._

Khadgar can't help it, he moans loudly. His hand shoots towards his groin, but Anduin's orders make him stop on his way there and return to their initial position. His left hand, not doing anything yet since Khadgar's partially lying on the arm, snakes forward, gripping Atiesh's frame sharply. Anduin groans as if Khadgar touched his private area and he files that information for later, much later, when he's not losing his mind with want. Anduin surely knows how to drive him crazy, but it's been so long since they did any of this that Khadgar is willing to do everything his lover commands.

 _Take your nipple between your fingers and squeeze it,_ Khadgar moans again when he does it, muttering Anduin's name as if it were the only word in the world, _Yes, that's it. I knew you'd like it. Now rub over it with the palm of your hand, gently at first, then intensifying the pressure._ Khadgar groans but does as he is told, driving his body further towards the edge, _Use your left hand as you do your right. Go, touch your other nipple. Think of me doing it, having one of them in my mouth while I twist the other with my hand. You always liked that._

Khadgar feels the pressure building up within him, the one that indicates that he's moments away from his release. Usually, he would pass the point of no return with ease, wanting nothing but a quick orgasm to stave off the pressure, but today he wants it to last, wants to come with a hand on his cock and his fingers inside him while imagining Anduin doing it. The thought alone shakes him with desire, and he stops his ministrations, sharp intakes of breath leaving his lips, “Anduin,” he whispers hoarsely while opening his eyes, “I need a moment.”

 _Out of breath already, old man?,_ Anduin teases. Khadgar can't do anything but smack the staff lightly, _Ow, I felt that._

“I don't get how you can still … sound so calm”, Khadgar swallows, then moistens his lips with his tongue, “I had to stop, or I would've come.”

_I'm just that good._

Now Khadgar rolls his eyes again, wiping the sweat from his forehead, “You're unbelievable.”

_I know._

“You do know that you're driving me insane here, right?”, Khadgar slumps back into the cushions as if in defeat. Anduin's grin is palpable in his voice.

_Always, my sweet Khadgar. You should be used to it by now._

“I was,” Khadgar's voice is still light, yet he can't keep that slither of sadness from his voice, “It's a little overwhelming that I get this second chance with you.”

 _Tell me about it,_ Anduin doesn't know how their time together can go from heartfelt conversation to almost orgasms and back again in such a short amount of time, but it's probably just how they roll. He and Khadgar had always had a certain openness, able to talk about their feelings, doubts and passions with one another. That's probably the reason why his death had shattered Khadgar so badly, as he lost naught his lover, but his confidant as well, _Are you ready for more?_

“Just a few more seconds,” Khadgar swallows, taking deep breaths, before nodding, “Okay, I'm ready. You can go again.”

 _Okay,_ Anduin smiles, _Let's come to the problem at hand, shall we? Take off your trousers. I've forgotten what you look like and need to see you._

Khadgar rolls his eyes at this, in his opinion rather stupid excuse, but does as he is told. Gripping the strings of his trousers, he slowly undoes the knots, hearing an impatient growl from the staff. Anduin hasn't told him how fast he should take them off, so he is doing it slowly, getting revenge for the situation before. He's painfully hard, the cloth of the garment rubbing across his oversensitive dick in pleasant friction, and only when he knows that he'd probably come if he continued this ministration, he pulls the trousers off his body, letting them rest around his ankles. His cock finally free, he looks at it, seeing the head glistening with precome, some of it having dropped into his pubic hair. Anduin growls like a lion and Khadgar laughs.

“See something you like, Commander?”

 _Yes, I do,_ the staff grows hotter and starts humming so hard that the entire bed is shaking with it, _I wish I could lap up that drop of precome and take you into my mouth. I would do it slowly, carefully, not to make you come but to taste you on my tongue again, to take in your scent when you're moments away from release. Touch yourself for me, Khadgar._

Anduin doesn't have to say it twice; Khadgar's hand is on his member in an instant, _I would trace up and down your shaft with the tip of my tongue, mapping out the underside until you couldn't breathe anymore._ Instinctively, Khadgar closes his eyes and runs his fingertips lightly over the head, then towards the place that Anduin's mentioned, just skimming the skin. He groans. Anduin seems to drink in his noises like water. _That's it, Khadgar, good boy._ It sounds a little bit as if Anduin's praising a dog, but Khadgar doesn't care right now. The pleasure starts building up in him again, moans and gasps escaping his lips in quick succession.

“Anduin,” his voice is hoarse with want. Another source of pleasure surges forwards when the staff's humming shake the bed even more than before.

 _I would take you into my mouth again,_ Khadgar wraps his hand around his cock and squeezes, then starts stroking himself up and down slowly. Anduin hums approvingly, _Just like that. I would first bob my head up and down slowly, just like you are doing with your hand right now. After some time, I would become faster, especially since you make all those lovely noises. Have I ever told you how much I love it when you are so vocal in bed? When nothing but my name comes out of your mouth, second to my cock, of course?_

“Anduin,” again, Khadgar can say naught but his lover's name. He doesn't know if he remembers his own at this point, anyway.

 _I'd go faster,_ he waits until Khadgar obeys him and adjusts the speed of his strokes to a much more rapidly pace, _Then I'd skim over the head with my teeth,_ the mage scratches himself with his short nails before continuing his ministrations while precome leaks onto his stomach, _Before slowly fondling your balls with my other hand, all the while looking up, making sure that you see me pleasuring you._ Now Anduin himself moans at the image he has in his mind, of Khadgar trying to look at him, always closing his eyes in pleasure momentarily before opening them again, desperately wanting to see his lover finish him off with his mouth. Anduin shudders, the bed vibrating vigorously now, the staff's hums reacting to his arousal. Khadgar moans again.

“Oh, Anduin,” how he can form words in this state is beyond Khadgar, “ _I wish you were here!”_ The mage feels the pressure building up, knows that he's about to come. Suddenly, he gasps loudly, opening his eyes which glow blue with Arcane magic, a surge of power coursing through him which he's not prepared for. He feels like he's going to float off of the bed any minute now with the magic pulsing in his veins like this. Closing his eyes, his left hand searches for something to hold on to, something that will keep him sane before he succumbs to his pleasure. His fingers grip the staff, feeling Anduin's own desire and arousal swirling within, and something in him snaps when his mind seems to become one with his lover's.

He comes, Anduin's name on his lips, his back arching off the bed in a bow. His release is so breathtaking, so hard, that he actually blacks out for a few seconds. When he regains his bearings, he finds himself lying on the crisp sheets, breathing in as if he'd run a hundred miles, his now soft member spent in his grip. He has yet to open his eyes, and at first, he doesn't, but then he hears something, a rustling, as if someone is with him, then the sensation of the bed dipping down. A hand touches his cheek and Khadgar knows who it is before he sees it.

“Anduin?”, he mumbles, finally opening the brown orbs cautiously. Before him sits a slightly transparent version of Anduin Lothar which is getting more solid with every second, smiling at him with such gentleness that Khadgar's eyes water. He's wearing the clothes in which Khadgar met him first that fateful day in the barracks, shirt, trousers and his leather jerkin alongside the leather bracers. Willing his hand to move, he puts it over Anduin's on his cheek, feeling a warmth emit from him that he hasn't thought possible, “How?”

“I don't know,” Anduin whispers, rubbing his thumb over Khadgar's cheek in loving circles, “I think it was your magic. Your eyes glowed with the Arcane so strongly that I could see it even when your eyes were closed. You arched off the bed and then something surged into the staff, taking a part of me outside.”

“I-,” Khadgar swallows, not knowing what to say. He lets his hand wander down Anduin's body, feeling the linen cloth and the leather beneath his fingers, but something isn't quite right. He feels as if he's touching one of his mirror images, “This was unintentional.”

Anduin rolls his eyes slightly, the loving smile never leaving his face. He takes his hand from Khadgar's cheek before lying down next to the mage, dragging his naked body towards him. Atiesh is behind the warrior and Anduin takes it to put it between himself and Khadgar. “Whatever it was, bookworm, I'm glad you did it,” his fingers shake when he touches the mage's skin, “I can touch you again.”

“And I can touch you,” Khadgar whispers, a few tears escaping his eyes. He lets them fall, not ashamed to show his lover how much he's missed him. Anduin's eyes fill with tears themselves before the warrior hugs Khadgar to his chest in a tight embrace. While Khadgar strokes Anduin's hair, he's trying to make sense of the situation, “I have a theory of how this happened. When I came, my magic reacted with the magic that is keeping your soul in the staff and making you able to manipulate the temperature of the wood at will. Somehow, my magic manifested into my wish to have you here, reacting accordingly by dragging your consciousness out and placing it in an illusion that my magic created. When I touch you, it feels like you're one of my mirror images.”

“I don't care about _how_ or _why._ All I know is that I'm here and that I don't know how long I will be, so we should start doing all the things we want before this body disappears into thin air”, Anduin grins in a way that makes Khadgar's blood boil, his tears forgotten on his cheeks. He feels himself rising to the occasion, wondering how he can get hard so fast after he's just come a few minutes before, but he frankly doesn't care.

“Then we should really put this accident to good use,” he growls, his hands wandering to Anduin's leather jerkin. Before he can do anything else, however, Anduin surges forward and kisses him, not wasting any time with foreplay but diving right in, Anduin's tongue thrusting into Khadgar's mouth, tasting him for the first time in decades. They drown in each other, Khadgar's arms wrapping around the warrior's strong body to pull him atop him, ripping at his clothes, while Anduin grabs Khadgar's thighs and squeezes.

Neither does see the raven perched on the window, a somewhat pleased expression on its face before it flies away into the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where Medivh came from, I swear. ;)


	3. Melting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written smut this serious in years. I hope I did alright.
> 
> Not beta read. I regret nothing.

They kiss for what feels like hours. Khadgar cannot get enough of Anduin's tongue, sucking it into his mouth every time the warrior tries to retreat. In return, Anduin bites the mage's already swollen lips, eliciting a moan from his lover that goes directly to his loins. It is only when they're about to pass out from lack of oxygen that they stop, just to crush their lips together again after a brief breath. They've got two decades to make up for after all.

Anduin's hand wanders higher towards Khadgar's hip, where he grips the warm flesh harshly. Khadgar's legs curl itself around Anduin's lower body to drag the man ever closer, their groins touching. While they both moan, Khadgar finally manages to open the strings holding Anduin's leather jerkin in place, “You're wearing too many clothes.”

The warrior's grin is breathtaking as he sits back and starts undoing his clothes, dragging them over his skin and above his head in a mocking slowness, running his fingers up and down his own body. Khadgar's tongue sweeps out of his mouth, moistening his now dry lips, completely captivated by the sight above him. He cannot believe he's here, that his lover is here, and that they're finally going to be intimate again after so many years. His legs spread in anticipation and Anduin sits between them while dragging his shirt over his head. As soon as it leaves his body, it disintegrates into nothingness, the magic probably not strong enough to maintain it when it is not connected to Anduin's 'body'.

But Khadgar doesn't really care, not when he can't get enough of his lover's half-naked form. Anduin leans forward to kiss him, their tongues meeting in a slick dance when they run against each other; Khadgar's arms come around the warrior's shoulders and drag him down, clamping around Anduin to never let him go, their body's only separated by Anduin's trousers. He moans as he rubs himself against the leather, not getting enough of the friction, “Anduin.”

Dragging his mage into another searing kiss, Anduin lets his hand slide down Khadgar's body, stopping at his chest. Pinching a nipple, he drinks in Khadgar's gasp of pleasure, before his lips descend the mage's body as well, leaving a wet trail in their wake. Khadgar's legs tremble while wrapped around Anduin's body, and it is the best feeling in the world, to know that he is the source of the mage coming undone.

Khadgar, however, seems to have other plans. The moment he gathers his bearings, he flips them around with surprising strength, hovering over Anduin as if he were his prey. He licks his lips, takes in his lover's surprised look, then kisses his neck.

“Lay back and relax,” he whispers hotly against Anduin's ear, dragging his teeth over the sensitive flesh. The warrior shudders beneath him, “I'm going to make you scream my name now.”

“Then do it,” Anduin rises to the challenge, “Make your name the only thing I can remember.”

Khadgar groans, then lets his tongue slide down Anduin's neck, only to bite the junction between collarbone and shoulder. Anduin's groans as pain and pleasure mix, a little overwhelmed by all the sensations he's feeling. It has been a long time since he's felt a nice touch, so having Khadgar above him, pleasuring him with his tongue, with his hands, brings tears to his eyes. Oh, how much he's missed this.

“Khadgar,” he moans, rocking his hips against the mages in an open request for more. The mage gasps before he takes Anduin's right nipple into his mouth, too impatient to suck it properly, but too turned on not to do it either. Anduin moaning his name over and over is like music to his ears, a tune he hasn't heard in years, a tune he never wants to be without. The last decades without his lover were pure torture, so having him here again is so astounding that Khadgar wants to weep. Instead, he focuses his energy on bringing his partner pleasure like never before. He's had far too much time to imagine this, anyway, so why not put those ideas to good use.

Letting go of Anduin's nipple, he feels the warrior gripping his hair, trying to push his head down his body. He laughs, the sound vibrating deep within his chest, “Someone's impatient today.”

“So what?”, Anduin says impatiently. It's drowned out by a moan when Khadgar bites his hip, “I need you so much, Khadgar. I need your tongue on my cock.”

The mage moans, his lover's wish just as demanding as when his consciousness had been in the staff. He swallows and then nods, “Alright. Lift you hips, I need to get rid of your trousers.” Anduin obeys immediately, lifting his lower body. As they are made of leather, Khadgar can quickly push the trousers off of the warrior's body. Meanwhile, his lips are fast enough to kiss their way down freshly exposed skin, sucking hickeys into Anduin's muscular thigh and licking the outline of his knee. Anduin's breath hitches in his throat. Only when the trousers are removed does Khadgar pay attention to his lover's immediate problem.

Anduin's erection is hard, the top already shining with precome. Khadgar's face comes near it, blowing his breath gently over the head. Anduin growls, “Get your mouth on me right now!”, he orders impatiently, his hand again gripping Khadgar's head to push him towards his shaft. Khadgar laughs, and it sends goosebumps racing across Anduin's skin.

“I've forgotten how bossy you can be in bed,” he says, his eyes alight with mirth.

“Well, if you've reacquainted yourself with that fact, perhaps you could actually follow my command?”

“My, my, Anduin,” Khadgar grins, then gives the head a small lick. Anduin groans loudly, “I thought we established that the only thing you are supposed to say by now is my name.”

“If you'd do your job right … oh _yes”_ , Anduin almost stops talking when Khadgar takes him into his warm, wet mouth, “Then I'd be too … _yes_ … too far gone to say anything else ...”

Khadgar just hums in response, trying to take as much of his lover into his mouth as possible. He hasn't done this in a long time, but sure enough, after a few moments, his gag reflex adjusts, letting Anduin slide down his throat. The warrior yells in pleasure, strings of curses in the few languages he can recite leaving his mouth. Khadgar grips the base of the cock, then runs his hand downwards to fondle Anduin's balls. He remembers just how he should blow the warrior if he wants the other to finish early, and, with that in mind, does just that. He wants to taste Anduin on his tongue again, wants to commit everything to memory. So he swallows hard, sinks down into Anduin's crotch until his lover's dark hair tickles his nose, and gives it his all.

Khadgar is rewarded moments later when Anduin moans his name loudly and warm thick liquid shoots down his throat. He almost chokes and manages to swallow most of it, but some escapes his mouth, dribbling down his chin. Anduin has never been anything but generous; he swipes the remaining come up with his fingers and licks it off, making sure that the warrior can see exactly what he's doing. Anduin's growl shows him that the display's had the preferred effect.

Seeing his love lap up his come as if it is the nectar of life itself is the most erotic sight Anduin's ever come across. His body is buzzing pleasantly, slack from his recent orgasm, but he knows it's not enough. He and Khadgar have at least to decades worth of sex to catch up with, so he can't just let this sated feeling lull him into sleep. Instead, Anduin props himself up on his elbows and regards his lover with a searing look, “Kiss me, Khadgar.”

The mage seems all to eager to obey his command, and soon enough their lips are sealed again. Tasting himself on Khadgar's tongue lights a fire in his chest, shots of desire coursing through his entire body. When Khadgar starts rocking his body against Anduin's, he knows it won't be long until he's hard again, “I need to be inside you”, he whispers against the mage's lips, then licks another kiss into his mouth. Khadgar moans against him when the warrior continues, “I need you so bad.”

“I know”, Khadgar whispers back, his voice a hot promise, “I need you, too. You've no idea how badly I need to feel you inside me, Anduin.” He continues to rock their hips together, gasping every time their erections rub against each other. Only when his body tenses does he stop, taking deep breaths to get himself under control as not to come too soon. Anduin holds him still as he does so, knowing that the tiniest movement could push his mage over the edge. The only sound that can be heard is their mingled breathing until Khadgar manages to calm himself, sighing in relief slightly, “That was close.”

“I noticed,” Anduin grins at his lover, then drags his face down and kisses him hard, biting into that plush lower lip. Khadgar whimpers and the sound makes all the extra blood in his body travel south, “Do you have oil?”

“Not yet”, Khadgar says quietly, sitting up again, before his eyes glow blue. He smirks when Anduin moans at the sight; his lover had always had a thing if he did magic in bed, especially for the sole purpose of conjuring a vial of thick liquid. Uncorking it, he pours the stuff over his fingers graciously, before setting the jar aside on the bedside table. He settles himself atop Anduin's body, their erections almost touching, when he brings his now slick fingers to his own hole, his skin tingling everywhere they touch, “I'm a little impatient, so I'm going to do this myself.”

“By all means”, Anduin's eyes darken with lust when he imagines what it must look like, his lover spreading himself open for something much larger that is yet to come. Anduin licks his suddenly dry lips, looking at Khadgar's face which screws up in pain when the mage enters the first finger into himself, “Everything alright?”

“Yeah”, Khadgar shudders, the finger within him feeling foreign and familiar at the same time, “I just need a moment. It's been a while.” He laughs shakily and is rewarded with a warm smile from his lover which almost makes him forget his pain. Taking deep breaths, he starts pushing the finger in and out, in and out – after a minute or so, he deems himself ready to take another, then adds a second finger to the equation. His breath hitches in his throat and Anduin growls.

“I wish I could do that,” he grunts. Khadgar laughs.

“You're always too patient,” his voice is but a whisper, his concentration completely focused on fingering himself open for Anduin's cock, “And a tease. What a terrible tease you are, Anduin Lothar.”

“I need you far too much to tease you now”, Anduin tries to argue, but he knows that it's true. He just can't get enough of the feeling that overcomes him when Khadgar shakes apart beneath him just because of his fingers. He grins at the thought, sits up and kisses his lover's neck, licking a wet stripe towards Khadgar's ear, “How about you crook that finger for me?”

Khadgar shudders at the words so near his ear then obeys the command. The moment he changes the angle, then crooks his fingers pleasure shoots through him like a tidal wave, making him almost jump off the bed. Anduin clamps his arms around him, holding him against his chest as Khadgar pants harshly, “By the Light!”

“I can't wait to be inside you,” Anduin's voice is sultry and Khadgar shudders again, “So that I can rub my dick against that particular spot and make you scream.”

“Anduin,” Khadgar's other arm comes around his shoulder, grips him tightly, “Stop talking, or I'll come.”

“Would that be so bad?”, Anduin bites the skin above Khadgar's pulse harshly, kissing the bruise only moments later. He feels Khadgar nod against him.

“I want to come while you are inside me,” the words elicit a moan from the warrior, “I want to clamp down around you, feeling you spill inside me.” Anduin growls, and Khadgar knows he's got him. He grins, then pushes his fingers against his prostate again to get loose and ready, “Lie back down.”

This time, it is Anduin who has to obey, and he does so gladly. Lying down on the soft cushions, he watches as Khadgar fucks himself with his own fingers, before the mages takes them out and grabs the vial of oil again. Pouring a copious amount onto his hands, he lets the vial fall onto the bed before grabbing Anduin's erection, slicking it up nice and slowly. Anduin groans, eager to be in his mage again, to feel that tightness around his massive member. He licks his lips as Khadgar bestrides him, only to support himself with his hands on the warrior's chest as Anduin's thick cock rubs between his butt cheeks. He slides the entire length against his hole a few times, drinking in his lover's moans, before he grabs it with one hand, positions himself above, and then lowers his body onto it, gasping in pain and pleasure alike. Anduin beneath him grips his hips tightly, his fingers probably leaving bruises for him to remember this tomorrow.

Khadgar doesn't stop until Anduin is entirely sheathed within him, then takes a few breaths to adjust to the intrusion. Its been such a long time since he'd been with anyone, the last person being Anduin in fact, so he's not as used to the feeling of being full as he likes.

But Anduin stays still, even as the tightness of Khadgar's ass drives him wild with want. A small part of him wants to pound into the mage with little care, but Anduin controls it, biting his tongue in concentration. He hasn't felt alive like this in a long time. By the time Khadgar finally starts moving, Anduin can't suppress his relieved groan and harshly grips Khadgar's neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss while his hips snap up to thrust into his lover.

Khadgar practically melts against him, his own dick rubbing over Anduin's stomach and smearing precome on it. Everyone of Anduin's thrusts sends shocks of pleasure through his body, making all comprehensible thought disappear, until only a multitude of ' _yes'_ and _'Anduin'_ swirl through his head. He feels himself become boneless, his thighs start to burn as he uses muscles he's not used in a long time, the friction of his cock rubbing over Anduin's stomach driving him crazy with need. He falls forward, his forehead resting on Anduin's shoulder, “Anduin”, he gasps in pleasure, “I … I can't ...I-”

Anduin understands him and flips them over without much thought, running his hands up and down Khadgar's body as the mage wraps his beautiful legs around the warrior's frame. He starts pounding into the mage with abandon, urged on by Khadgar's moans and pleas, clasping Khadgar's neglected member with his hand before he strokes it in time with his thrusts. He feels Khadgar tensing, knows that his love is close, so he plants a kiss on the mage's lips and sucks his lower lip into his mouth. 

It pulls Khadgar over the edge. He comes onto Anduin's stomach in white hot streaks, his come impossibly hot on the warrior's skin, searing itself there in intricate patterns. Khadgar tenses, clamping down on Anduin's cock like a vice, finally throwing his lover over the edge as well, milking him of every last ounce of come he can spare. He moans.

Then Anduin collapses over him, his weight settling over the mage like a living blanket, before he pulls out and lies next to Khadgar, dragging him close. His fingers swipe through Khadgar's own come and brings it to his mouth, eliciting a moan from the mage that turns into a groan, “Do you want to kill me?”, he says breathlessly as Anduin laps the white liquid off his fingers. The warrior laughs before he pulls the blanket over both of them, pulling on Khadgar until the mage lies against his chest. 

“Perhaps,” he teases, breathless as well, then nuzzles his nose into Khadgar's dark hair, “You know I can't get enough of you.”

“It's the same with me,” Khadgar kisses his lover's lips gently, “And don't worry, I want to do this with you again and again. Just … not right now.”

“Alright,” Anduin smiles down at the mage gently, before he runs his fingers through Khadgar's hair and massages his scalp, “Let's rest a little.”

Khadgar closes his eyes, smiling, and cuddles up to Anduin's warm body, relishing in his lover's heat. He sighs, pleased with everything that's happened in the last couple minutes, and closes his eyes. Perhaps a little sleep is in order, but Khadgar is not done with Anduin yet. Not even close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to RP with me or just talk about Warcraft, you can write me under the email phoenixfeder_1999@hotmail.de.


	4. Mindblowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Vassindi and khadorkable and the LionTrust chat in general. But yeah, especially those two.
> 
> I regret nothing.

Khadgar's dream is pleasant. In it, he lies on his stomach on a plush bed while Anduin slowly massages his shoulders, then slides his warm hands up and down his back. Then the warrior proceeds to follow his fingers with his lips and tongue, his coarse beard sliding over Khadgar's over sensitive skin and making the mage shudder. Anduin licks intricate patterns into the skin of his back, slowly gliding lower and lower, nipping and sucking his way down towards Khadgar's butt.

The mage feels himself harden as the dream continues, moaning loudly when Anduin bites down especially hard. Before he can react, however, Anduin spreads the globes, exposing Khadgar's puckered hole, before he places a kiss right above it, making Khadgar scream in pleasure.

This moment finally rouses him from his sleep, his erection rubbing stiff and strong against the linen sheets beneath him. Turning his head, he looks over his shoulder to see Anduin smirking at him, his beautiful blue eyes alight with a certain fire that strikes something deep in Khadgar's core. He swallows, the love he feels for this man burning in his chest, not knowing how he deserves someone who desires him so. His thoughts are interrupted, however, when Anduin lowers his head again and teases the rim of his hole with his tongue, starting to devour him as if he's a hungry animal who's gone without food for months. Khadgar can only moan into the cushion beneath him while he wiggles his hip, rubbing his leaking cook against the mattress in a desperate attempt to create more friction.

It's been a long time since anyone has done this for him, eating him from the inside out, setting him on fire, making him feel glad to be alive. The feeling of Anduin's wet talented mouth against his hole is that of pure bliss, every nerve end tingles with anticipation, and then the warrior starts to fuck his mage with nothing but his tongue sinking into him, making Khadgar scream in ecstasy.

His mind deteriorates from there, leaving no coherent thought behind as Anduin spears him open with his tongue again and again. Bucking his hips, Khadgar desperately tries to get the tongue deeper inside of him, needs it to make him lose his mind to the sensation. He's rewarded for his efforts when, not moments later, Anduin's finger slides into his behind, only to bend within him, the thick digit rubbing his prostate with precise strokes.

Khadgar yells and comes hard, biting into the cushion as mind numbing pleasure milks him of all thought and sense of self, all the while Anduin continues to rub his prostate mercilessly. Tears stream down his cheeks, the pleasure so overwhelming that he blacks out, coming to when he feels a wet cloth running up and down his cleft, his lover's lips occasionally brushing over his hip.

“Hey,” he croaks out, his voice hoarse from screaming. Anduin stops cleaning him for a moment, only to continue after he's sure he hasn't just imagined Khadgar talking to him.

“How are you?”, Anduin lets the washcloth fall to the floor before he lies down next to his mage, his erection poking Khadgar's thigh, “You blacked out for a minute there.”

“I noticed,” with no hurry, Khadgar's hand wanders down and grabs the warrior's hardness, rubbing his thumb against the skin gently. Anduin gasps, pulling the mage closer by the hip before he plants a harsh kiss against Khadgar's swollen lips.

“Yes,” Anduin's gasps in pleasure as soon as Khadgar starts stroking him with languid, patient movements, “Don't stop, _please._ ”

“I would never,” the mage whispers against Anduin's throat, running his teeth over his pulse, “You are so hard for me, Anduin. Does it turn you on so much to pleasure me?”

“Of course it~ahh,” the rest of the sentence drowns in a moan because Khadgar palms the head with his hand, smearing precome all over it. He brings it to his lips and licks it off, turned on by how Anduin's eyes darken even further with lust, “You have no idea what you do to me.”

“I think I do,” Khadgar continues stroking his warrior, intensifying his pace. Anduin clings to him like a lifeline, “And after you've come, I'm going to do it to you again and again, for as long as you are here.” With every word, his hand speeds up, until he pumps his lover's cock almost desperately, biting and sucking marks into Anduin's neck while the warrior's himself shakes apart beneath his talented fingers. The latter is a little bit embarrassed how fast he comes, but then the pleasure erases such thoughts from his mind, leaving nothing but the love for his mage in its wake.

Afterward, Anduin takes deep breaths to calm his racing heart, snuggling against Khadgar who gladly wraps his arms around him. They stay like this for a few minutes, both of them trying to come back from their desire to pleasure each other, but a fire that big can't be extinguished so quickly. Realizing this, Anduin's groans in disappointment, “I want to do so many things to you, but ...I don't think I can get hard again.”

“Me too,” Khadgar places an open-mouthed kiss against the warrior's shoulder, “I'm exhausted.”

“Perhaps we really should sleep. You've got a busy day ahead of you, tomorrow.”

“I know,” Khadgar rubs his beard against the warrior's bare skin, eliciting a moan from the other man, “If there was only a way to-,” his head suddenly jerks up, is eyes widen as though he remembers something important. Before Anduin can even so much as comment on that beautiful look on Khadgar's face – _which he wants to be directed at him when he comes all over it_ – the mage has already risen from the bed and runs towards his bag in all his naked glory. If it weren't for Anduin's exhaustion, the sight would've turned him on immensely. Now, however, can he only whistle at what he sees, smirking when Khadgar throws him a tiny sheepish smile over his shoulder while taking something from the bag. He returns to Anduin moments later, straddling him before he grins like a lunatic. Anduin knows it to be most likely the beginning of one of Khadgar's legendary ploys, “I have the answer to our problem.”

He presents the warrior a small bottle filled with a clear liquid, looking at Anduin as if he's supposed to know what is in it. The warrior relishes in the look of unaltered joy on Khadgar's face, but then his eyebrow raises, and he nods towards the bottle, “What's in it?”

“Oh, right,” Khadgar smiles sheepishly again, and Anduin wants to eat him alive, “According to the goblin who sold me this it's a very potent mana potion with some minor … side effects. They're not dangerous, mind you, but he … basically told me that, if I were to use this potion, I would be hard for several hours.”

Anduin tries to remain calm and collected, he really does, but the image of Khadgar fighting against a very dangerous enemy while trying very hard to ignore his boner is just about the most priceless picture he's ever imagined. He bursts out laughing before he knows it and Khadgar pouts, making the warrior's joy even bigger.

“It's not funny, Anduin,” the mage crosses his arms over his chest and wiggles his ass on his lover's crotch, trying to rouse him. Anduin's sword does not respond as well to the touch as Khadgar would've liked, however, indicating that his lion really is exhausted, “Don't you get it? This is our possibility to go at it for another two hours at least.”

His laughter is dying down as Anduin looks at his lover with mischief written in his eyes. He grins towards his mage, “Then, by all means, chug that stuff down. I hope he didn't fool you and it's actually goblin piss.”

“I don't think so,” Khadgar uncorks opens the bottle and smells it, nodding in approval, “Definitely not goblin piss.” He then proceeds to drink half of it while Anduin looks at him incredulously.

“Why do you know what goblin piss smells like?”

“Hush,” Khadgar grins and swats at the others chest, “Oh, I feel it already. Here, drink.”

Anduin watches in fascination as Khadgar starts getting hard and licks his lips, taking the bottle from the mage's hand. Smelling the liquid, he eyes it suspiciously, but as he can very well witness that this stuff seems to work, proof of it already lying thick against the mage's stomach. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he chugs the stuff down without a second thought, the last thing he sees being Khadgar slowly stroking himself to full hardness.

The liquid leaves a bitter taste in his mouth but is fine otherwise. Anduin feels it slide down his throat, and then his mouth goes dry. He feels Khadgar moving in his lap, the pressure intensifies. Then he growls as his cock springs to life, rubbing against Khadgar's butt in good friction, eliciting a moan from the mage. His lover lets Anduin's hard length slide against his hole like he did hours before, driving the warrior wild. But Khadgar has other things planned, so he stops when Anduin's lies hard against his ass, grinning when his lover whines in protest.

“Anduin, I've been thinking,” he whispers hotly, leaning forward until his own erection rubs against Anduin's stomach, “I wanted to try something new, something we've never done before. It involves magic. Will this be okay with you?”

“Of course it is,” Anduin smiles at his mage, one of his rare genuine ones he's reserved only for Khadgar, “I trust you.”

“Alright,” Khadgar kisses the warrior's neck before he licks his way towards his ear, “How would you like a threesome, foursome?” Before Anduin can even ask, the mage continues, “Or how would you like two Khadgar's making out with each other?” Anduin's mouth goes dry as his eyes widen while his hand starts gliding down towards his erection, “Imagine what we would do to each other while you watched us, rubbing against each other, against your cock.” The warrior growls low in his throat, a sign that he is very much aroused by what Khadgar tells him. The mage laughs, then sits up again, rubbing against his lover some more, “I have to concentrate to do this … oh _yes_ ...”, he moans when Anduin bucks against him, “... but you rubbing against me feels so fantastic ...”

“Khadgar,” Anduin grabs Khadgar's hips tightly, forcing him to stop, “Either do your spell or let me fuck you! You're driving me insane.”

“That's the plan,” Khadgar grins breathlessly but then takes pity on his poor lover. He gets off him, ignoring Anduin's growl of protest, then stands next to the bed, both of his hands outstretched. Arcane energy starts to build up, dancing around the mages hand in circles of runes and light. Like always, the warrior can do nothing but stare as Khadgar's eyes start glowing, completely enraptured by the look on the mage's face. Khadgar smirks, before he chants his spell, “ _Sed'lah Meyar'fiikath._ ”

For a few moments, nothing happens, but then two beings shimmer into existence slowly, first looking like ethereal shadows of his lover before filling with color. Anduin sits up in shock when suddenly, not one, not two, but three versions of his partner stand before him, all painfully hard and all of them looking at the warrior as if they're hungry and he's an all-you-can-eat buffet. He swallows hard, can't even begin to imagine what it feels like to have the attention of all three focused solely on him. Licking his lips, he decides to be bold about it, “Like what you see?”

“Yes,” all three of them say at once, before coming towards him. Two, most likely the mirror images sit down at his feet, while the real Khadgar, the one with all the hickeys drawn on his skin, slips beside the warrior and rubs his body against Anduin's, “We're here to please you.”

“How,” Anduin's voice cracks, he's so aroused by the sight of his lover's magical twins sitting at his feet, “How should I address you?”

“You can call me Kol”, the right one says, a bold smile on his face. Anduin is surprised that he can see a difference between them and assumes that Khadgar did this on purpose to provide him with a way to differentiate the three. Kol points at the left twin with his thumb who nods shyly, “He's Wyr.”

“Black and White in Dwarven,” Khadgar says before biting Anduin's earlobe, “Do you like them?”

“Of course,” Anduin touches Wyr's cheek only to have the man lean into it, “Do you feel it when I touch them?”

“If I concentrate enough, yes,” Anduin almost chokes on his spit when Kol grabs the back of Wyr's head and drags him into a heated kiss while running his hands up and down the warrior's calves. Meanwhile, Khadgar kisses his neck, running his own hands down his lover's shoulders until he reaches the chest. He presses himself to Anduin's back, his head resting on the warrior's own, “This turns you on, doesn't it?”

“Yes,” Anduin can't form any coherent thought anymore. All that matters is the sight of Kol and Wyr grabbing at each other, fooling around while Kol practically devours Wyr's tongue, “Fuck!”

Khadgar grins, reaching down to touch Anduin's hard cock. The head is shining with precome and Khadgar wants nothing more than to lick it off the warrior, take that thick musky erection into his mouth, yet he can't even touch it before Wyr slaps his hand away. Having stopped the kiss with Kol, the other looks at him as if he's an enemy, and Khadgar thinks it weird for a moment that someone who is so similar to him can shoot him such a look, but then shrugs and nods at his doppelganger.

Wyr's eyes light up, then he bows his head, licking the head of Anduin's erection lightly. The warrior gasps, especially since Kol seems to get a little jealous at all the attention Wyr lavishes on the thick cock. Sliding forward, he himself lowers his head as well, licking the entire length, both mirror images relishing in the deep moans that pearl from Anduin's mouth. And then Kol's mouth boldly moves further down and licks Anduin's balls, hard.

The warrior comes with a shout that is a mixture of surprise and pleasure, his entire body going rigid as hot white liquid spurts from his still hard cock, landing in Wyr's hair and on Kol's face. Khadgar's hands still on his body, Anduin's feels the mage's own hardness rub against his back, while the sight of Kol and Wyr alone make him go hot all over. He takes deep breaths, trying to get himself under control again, “By the Light!”

His hands tremble as he tries to get Khadgar's attention. Turning his head, he captures his lover's lips, kissing him gently. Khadgar's arms come around him while Kol and Wyr resume their work, both of them pleasuring the warrior's erection with their tongues at once. Anduin moans into Khadgar's mouth, so aroused he thinks he's dying.

“Khadgar,” he whispers brokenly, “I want you so badly.”

“Not yet, Anduin,” Khadgar kisses him again, his own breathing labored, “I want to see them pleasuring you until you scream.”

Anduin moans, then whines when Khadgar leaves his side, only to sit on the bed, legs spread, a hand on his cock. The mage has a perfect view of his two images as they lick and suck his lover off, while Anduin's beautiful body arches, muscles tensing in pleasure. The warrior almost sobs when Kol descends again, only to grab onto a well formed ankle and hold the leg up while he licks a wet stripe down the calf towards the foot. Anduin hasn't even been aware how sensitive he is there, but he realizes it when Kol's beard scratches against the base of his foot and he almost arches off the bed in pleasure, only prohibited by Wyr grabbing his hip.

“By the … Light,” with Wyr now taking his hard length directly into his mouth, Kol starting to lick his toes one by one, Anduin can't help but look at Khadgar. The mage sits there, pleasuring himself, his brown eyes so dark that Anduin can't see the brown anymore, biting his lip so deliciously that Anduin has to hold onto himself not to crawl towards him, “Khadgar, come … here.”

Khadgar moans, the short pause before the word 'here' enough to make him increase his pace, smearing precome all over his erection. He sees that Anduin wants to reach out to him, his hand slowly crawling towards him on the bed. His own hand takes it, holding it tightly, before Anduin's hungry gaze stills on his leaking member. Those blue eyes alone are enough to send the mage over the edge.

Gripping his lover's hand tightly, his come sullies the linen sheets even further, leaving him spent, empty, and still painfully hard. With his last strength, he crawls back to the man he loves with all his heart, kissing Anduin's lips, before he falls next to him on his back and spreads his legs in invitation, “Anduin, I need you.”

Said warrior growls deep in his throat, his entire attention focused on the image of his lover before him, “Wyr, stop. I need to be inside Khadgar now!” Khadgar's magical twin stops pleasuring Anduin's erection, a gentle smile on his face, before he leans towards Kol and whispers something into his ear. Kol's eyes widen in delight, before he stops showering Anduin's foot with kisses and licks. Anduin draws it away from Kol' the smug bastard, before he sits between Khadgar's spread legs and enters him tortuously slow. It is easy, with Khadgar still loose from his orgasm just moments before, and soon enough he's within his lover, breathing deeply as not to come the next instant. Khadgar tensing around him doesn't help, either.

“Stop that, I have to calm down a bit,” he swallows hard when he hears rustling behind him, “What are you two up to?” Looking over his shoulder, he sees Kol and Wyr behind him, both looking as if they're up to mischief. Anduin knows he can trust them, that doesn't mean he has to like it, but all those thoughts leave his mind when Khadgar pushes against him, apparently impatient.

“Fuck me,” he says, his voice pure sex, and Anduin's hips snap forward as if the mage had uttered a silent command. He can't stop himself afterwards, thrusting hard and deep into his lover who moans his name so sweetly, wrapping his arms and legs around the warrior to keep him right there, right now, chanting his partner's name like a prayer, “Anduin, Anduin, _Anduin_.” Anduin growls with every thrust, his entire being completely focused on the mage in front of him, thus not realizing what happens behind him only when it happens.

Suddenly he feels slick fingers at his own hole, teasing the puckered rim before sliding inside him, two at a time. Although he feels pain, it translates into pleasure immediately, making him come far too fast for his liking, his hips snapping forward almost violently. Khadgar moans loudly when he feels the man's hot seed paint his insides, but he is still not quite there yet, so he waits until his lover recovers from his orgasm and goes at it again.

Anduin breathes harshly through his nose, his entire body ready to go slack in post orgasmic bliss, but Kol, the one who has his fingers up his ass, has none of it. Instead of granting the warrior a little pause, he mercilessly looks for the others prostate, grinning like a maniac when Anduin yells in a mix of pleasure and pain. He doesn't retaliate, keeps pleasuring this very sensitive area until the warrior is naught but putty in his arms, then lines his length up at Anduin's entrance before he enters him.

This time, a scream tears from Anduin's throat, more pain than before, and he sags down, leaning his head against Khadgar's shoulder. Said mage starts patting his back, throwing an angry glance Kol's way, then watching as Wyr crawls around and starts peppering the warrior's back with kisses. He continues doing so until Anduin isn't as tense anymore and Kol can enter him completely, and takes to kissing Anduin's face and lips when Kol starts moving, thrusting deeply into the man beneath him thus forcing him to buck his hips into Khadgar as well.

It's too much. Anduin has tears gathering in his eyes, overwhelmed by everything he feels right now. Between Kol's sharp thrusts and Khadgar's willing hole, not to mention Wyr's exquisite kisses he forgets how to breath, his entire world reduced to nothing more than his mage and the mirror images. Nothing is going to top this, he knows, his whole frame shaking, “Oh Khad-Ahh ...so _good_ ...” He's surprised by himself that he managed to make words leave his mouth, that they haven't been lost somewhere in between like his nose or his chest – he's really losing it, he can tell – and then Kol snaps forward and finds Anduin's prostate, and it has the warrior yelling so loudly that all of Dalaran probably hears it, before even more warm liquid fills Khadgar, pushing him over the edge as well.

Suddenly a bright light floods the room, forcing Khadgar to close his eyes. He feels that his mirror images are disintegrating one by one, leaving behind nothing but empty space and dirty sheets, then Anduin's comfortable weight atop him vanishes as well. Only when the light is gone does Khadgar open his eyes, so exhausted that he could sleep for weeks, trying to see where Anduin is now.

He is alone, the only thing beside him in the room the comforting presence of Atiesh. Trying and finally succeeding to reach it with his hand, he curls his fingers around the handle and drags the staff towards him, still trying to catch his breath. The staff hums deeply sated.

 _You completely wore me out_ , Khadgar hears Anduin's tired voice saying, _Geez, Khadgar, I'm so exhausted I could sleep for years, and I don't even have a body anymore._

“We really have to find out how I did that,” Khadgar strokes the handle absentmindedly, completely content with staying like this while Anduin's come trickles out of him, “But for now … gods, I'm tired.”

 _Me too_ , he hears Anduin yawn, _You're the best, by the way. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else._

“I love you, too,” Khadgar manages to say, before his eyes close and he falls asleep as he is, still clutching Atiesh in his hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My soul needs a shower.


End file.
